


As Warmth Calls Home

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And it's not like Alec's going to complain, M/M, Meetings are always fun, When your seat is your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: The feeling Magnus got whenever he heard Alec refer to the loft as home was a feeling he never wanted to lose.





	As Warmth Calls Home

**Author's Note:**

> "hi how about magnus sitting on alecs lap during like a meeting and everyone not being suprised by it and thinking it is normal:)" This was the prompt for the story. :D 
> 
> This is so adorable, I love this prompt (and just in general, the whole sitting in the other person’s lap thing is so cute!)

Magnus leaned back slightly, whispering comments into Alec’s ear, holding the paperwork in front of them. Alec huffed a small laugh, kissing Magnus’ shoulder affectionately. No one seemed surprised by the two, focusing more on the meeting than them. 

Isabelle glanced over at them, covering her smile with a hand. 

“I think he likes his voice more than his wife does.” Alec whispered, watching one of the visitors from Idris walk around the room, talking loudly about the new recruits that were coming to the Institute at the end of the week. Magnus nodded, cupping his hands over Alec’s that were resting on his stomach, playing gently with one of the necklaces hanging from his throat. 

He was thankful no one had commented about him sitting on Alec’s lap, but with the amount of people in the room, there wasn’t anymore chairs and he didn’t see the point in summoning one. Alec wasn’t complaining about it, nipping shyly on his throat whenever the eyes averted to the person talking. 

“Do you want to take a bath when we get home?” 

Magnus was unable to hold back the smile that crossed his face. The warmth that spread through his body whenever Alec called the loft home was a feeling he never wanted to lose. 

“Of course, darling.” He glanced behind him, kissing his cheek quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr account, side blog, but my inbox is open! (I like writing angsty Magnus stories, no offence to Alec, but I gotta get my fill for those somewhere. There really isn’t enough of them.
> 
> If you’ve got any requests/prompts that have triggering subjects, feel free to send them too. I can write most of those as well. If not, I’ll make a post about it either putting it up for adoption or something.) :D  
> \---
> 
> I'd love to hear from you guys!!! It'd mean a lot! <3 (I do post a lot of anti stuff, but I do tag everything, so if you've got those filtered, you won't see it ;) )
> 
> \---
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
